Smutty Shorts
by TheLazerBeam
Summary: Tsuna suckled more of the chocolate covered banana. He just loved teasing his boys.
1. Chocolate Banana

_**Disclaimer: I don't own shit I just thought of this KHR fic and I made it happen, even though no one wanted it you get it anyway! I plan to make this multiple chapter too! Crazier fics on ao3 under my account TheLazerBeam!**_

 _ **'Italian'**_

 _"_ Speech"

Tsuna smirked as everyones attention was on him. He took the chocolate covered banana and took off more of the peel. He licked his lips and deepthroated the banana. _'Playing with them is so fun, maybe I'll do cherries next~'_ Tsuna thought. He moaned around the banana and slid it out his mouth with a pop. He suckled the tip of the banana until some of the chocolate was gone. Tsuna licked his lips again which was quite a picture to see. His waist long brown hair was ruffled, not that he could ever tame the top, his white shirt crumpled and unbuttoned half way as was his pants. _'It's so fun to tease them~ Now for the finishing touch'_

Tsuna slid the banana in and out of his mouth at an almost fast pace and started rocking his hips gently against the chair he was sitting in. Tsuna moaned louder than the last time. His cheeks were flushed as he got up and started sucking off the rest of the chocolate and hollowing his cheeks. Tsuna pulled off and bit the head off of the now saliva covered banana.

Tsuna got up and walked out with a seductive sway of his hips. " **If your good boys I'll try cherries next~ Don't destroy anything until I get back~"** He said with a purr.

 ** _Fin_**


	2. D27

All Tsuna wanted to do was go to the Vongola pool. The cool breeze went by Tsuna relaxed. He was free from paperwork, free from his guardians, and mostly free from Dino. He knew it was wrong to like one of his most trusted friends, who also thought of him like a little brother, but he couldn't help it. Tsuna made a stupid decision to have him stay over at the mansion after he and his team had visited and wrecked the entirety of Dino's place. Dino had waved it off with a smile but Tsuna had insisted. And now every got damn time Dino had touched him or even passed him by he thought of dirty things.

He wondered what Dino's whip would feel like wrapped around his throat while he was fucked from behind. Or maybe while it bound his hands and feet and was taken in whatever position or spot. He loved the idea of being Dino's little sex slave. He blushed and imagined all the things they would do inside and outside of the bedroom. Tsuna nervously looked around. He snuck his hand down to his crotch and grabbed hold of his growing erection. He closed his eyes and imagined Dino fucking him. "Mh, Dino! Please fuck me rough and hard!" He slid fingers in his mouth and sucked on them to try and keep the noise level down.

He went over to the steps of the pool and bent down on his hands and knees. Anyone that passed into the garden and went some ways that led to the pool would get a clear view of Tsuna's pink hole. Tsuna brought one of his hand behind him and circled his hole. He wanted them to be bigger and rougher hands like Dino's. He slid a finger in and bit his arm. And soon came another and another. "Oh god Dino! Want your big fat cock so bad! A-ah!"

"Tsunayoshi?" The brunette stopped wide eyed and turned around. "Ah- D-Dino what are you doing here?"

The blond's mind and body seemed to have stopped for a moment. Tsuna looked down ashamed. "Y-you heard all of that didn't you..." Dino half smiled. "Yeah pretty much." Tears threatened to fall down. "I suppose you're disgusted now, I'm sorry it's ok if you never want to talk to me ag- mh!?" Tsuna was taken by surprise at the kiss. Dino held his face in his hands carefully as if he were made from diamonds and looked him straight in the eyes. "I will never be disgusted, in fact I thought you would hate me. But no seeing this, I don't think I'm the only one hiding secrets, ne?"

Tsuna's eyes turned watery. He forcefully tackled Dino and straddled his hips. He ignored his erection and kissed Dino with all his might. "I'm so happy! I could stay like this forever!" Dino grinned. "I don't think so, your place will be on the bed all day, everyday." Dino stroke his thighs and then went to his hips, and then cupped his ass. Dino licked his lips when one of his fingers easily went in. He breathed in the scent of pure Sky as he felt such tight heat wrap around his finger.

"So tight little bro, I'm curious as to what it'll feel like on my cock hm?" Tsuna shivered as a large hand traveled up his back to wrap around his neck. The other hand stayed down and gripped his cock. "You won't be able to walk when I'm done with you, never again. Once I sweep you off your feet you'll never step foot again." Tsuna giggled despite their situation. "You're so cheesy Dino~" The blond grinned and picked Tsuna up. "Well let's hope we don't get caught going back into the mansion."

Lucky for them they didn't. As soon as they got back to Tsuna's room Dino in his haste used the whole bottle of lube. Tsuna laughed breathlessly but he yelped when he was roughly grabbed by his leg. Dino's hand took hold of his legs and put one over his shoulder. Without warning Dino lined the head of his cock to Tsunayoshi's entrance. "You won't forget the feeling of this cock Tsuna!" Dino roughly pushed in to the hilt. "I'll imprint the shape of my dick in your insides!" He pulled out until only the tip was in. Tsuna whimpered. "Not that any other dick will be making itself home in your hole anyway."

He slammed his cock into the hot tight heat. Dino repeated this movement, his thrusts getting stronger than the last. Tsuna half way screamed, half way moaned as Dino kept nailing his prostate. "Yesss Dino-ah! Fuck me harder! Destroy m-me until I'm full of your cum, please!" Dino, still connected with Tsuna, slammed him onto the mattress. "You like my cum huh? I'll fuck you until everyone knows who you belong to cunt."

Tsuna smiled as drool dripped out of his mouth. "Mh! Yes your slave! Take me in front of whoever!" Dino peppered kisses along Tsuna's neck and back never once breaking his pace. Tsuna gasped when Dino pulled him up by his arms so he could sink onto his cock more. Tsuna's feet curled as his orgasm came in waves. "So good Dino!"

Tsuna turned his head and kissed Dino with the strength he had left. "Don't think this is over Tsuna, we still have many, _many_ more rounds to go." Tsuna could only lay limp and take it.


	3. VerdeTsuna- ZA Part 1

**A/N: Hey hey hey! How are ya? XD Here is another smutty short, set in a Zombie Apocalypse! This is only Part 1! Expect other parts twenty weeks from now. No I'm sirius. (Very Sirius/Harry) I think Verde doesn't get enough love, ya know? Some of the best Arcobaleno/Tsunayoshi stories have forgotten Verde. Not Reborn I assure you that. Oh and EA is weird, so is Rockstar, XD. I'm done talking now, OH WITH THE STORY!**

Verde shook the liquid in the vial hoping for a reaction but got none. Ever since the famigila Ombra caused a huge outbreak the whole world had been acting like zombies, as funny as it sounds, yes. The Zombie Apocalypse was happening. Right now. Putting down the vial he went over to his notepad and copied down his results. Test G-6 was off the list. And now so was G-7. Verde had tried a million times trying to reverse or cancel the effects of the virus. It was no use.

After the outbreak caused by the Ombra it also affected the economy. Food was contaminated and so was water, people committing suicide, it also seemed as if no one gave any fucks to the law. It seemed only flames could kill these zombies. The zombies they were looking at were _nothing I repeat nothing_ like the zombies in horror movies. Except the flesh eating part though.

The zombies would tear off and eat some of the unfortunate victim then use some to put in it's own body as if it was trying to be human again. He had fooled around with one of them that Vongola had caught. Apparently they absorbed the other substances, and made it their own. It was fascinating...in it's own way he guessed.

Pausing as he heard the door to his lab open he grabbed another vial and starting testing again. "Verde? It's been five days, I think you need to get out and eat something." It was sweet naive Tsunayoshi. Oh joy.

Turning around and pushing up his glasses with a free finger he raised an eyebrow. "I am eating Tsunayoshi." He nudged his foot in the direction of crates full of 'Super Verde's Nutrition Bars'. "Perfectly fine."

Tsuna was not impressed. Reaching over and snatching the vials out of his hand and putting them down Tsuna pushed Verde out of his lab all the way to the dining room.

* * *

Before the outbreak Tsuna had been trying to get Verde's attention. Didn't work. It was as if fate hated him. All the other women, even Kyouko, had disappeared from his eyes. He wanted those green eyes staring him down. He blushed thinking about it.

But first they needed to stop the outbreak.


End file.
